


First Date

by Sarah_the_Squirrel



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_the_Squirrel/pseuds/Sarah_the_Squirrel
Summary: A first date can take many forms and can happen anywhere. A little coffee shop can host such a weird first date.If you enjoy my work, please consider sending this cat a lovely cup of tea over on https://ko-fi.com/newmeI hope you enjoy the first date.
Kudos: 2





	First Date

The sound of espresso makers and the clattering of small dishes filled the small little coffee shop. There was a long line of people waiting to order their weird coffee drinks and little snacks. Misheru looks up from her little computer at the people and notices a mother and her young daughter order and share a laugh at each other's little jokes. She wonders if she could have had something like that with her mother if she was bo…

“Hey, what’s ya working on?” The voice came from over her left shoulder. There stood a short border collie girl with a warm smile looking at her screen. Misheru tries to take in what she saw of the collie girl. She was on the short side for a border collie, but even with a short glance you could tell she was a girl meant to be an athlete and her bust was moderate. She also has short messy hair that made your wonder if she ever heard of a hairbrush before. For some reason, Misheru couldn’t help thinking she could be a dwarf from a fantasy roleplaying game she plays at times.

“Oh, Ummm nothing. Just some writing I guess.” She could feel the panic building in the back of her mind as tries to talk. Outside of work and her small friend group, Misheru was just a plain cat who just wanted to make it through the day. The collie girl turns her head and looks right into Misheru’s hazel brown eyes.

“Checking me out I see. I know I am a catch for the eyes,” The other girl’s eyes started to water as she tried to hold in the laughter. It only lasts a few seconds as the girl starts to laugh at the joke she made. “I am only kidding. I know I am built like a dwarf with amazing fur.” Misheru’s mind raced as the girl could read her mind.

“NoIwouldneverdosuchathing.” She could feel her ears turn red as the words just spill out. The other girl took a seat next to her and held out her hand for a shake.

“Name is Kylie. It’s nice to meet you... I don’t think I got your name.” Kylie’s ears start to turn a little red as she rubs the back of her head. Misheru took a breath and gave Kylie’s hand a shake.

“Misheru. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well. So umm…” She looks around and rubs the back of her head as Kylie just smiles at her.

“Oh no, I have done it, again haven’t I? I am so sorry. I have a habit of talking to people that seem like they would be awesome to talk to” Kylie’s tail wags faster and faster. Misheru never could understand dogs and their tails. Their tails just seem to scream what is on their mind. But she did kind of like that about them as well, you knew that truly happy to see you.

“I am nothing amazing. I am sure others would be more amazing for you to talk to. I…” Misheru was about to start to talk down to herself, but Kylie had moved and wrapped her into a hug. Why was she doing this was all that she could ask herself.

“Don’t talk about yourself like that. I knew from the moment I saw you that you would be amazing, and our talk so far has just proven that.” Kylie moves to the seat across from her. Misheru blinks a few times as Kylie took a drink of the coffee that she didn’t notice before. She always took pride in how much detail she could take in as a person, but how did Kylie’s cup of coffee didn’t get noticed sooner.

The only thing she could say was a weak sorry. She could never see what others saw in her. They all seem to think she is a good person and that she shouldn’t be so down on herself all the time. But how could she not? She had lost the best job and it was covering so much for her. She looked back at Kylie and felt a smile come across her muzzle as Kylie had her eyes closed enjoying the coffee.

“So umm, do you really want to know what I am writing?” Kylie nods her head and her tail starts wagging again. “Well, it’s a love story.” The reaction that she got almost caused her to fall from her chair as Kylie’s tail wages so fast that she thought that she would jet off the chair.

“Oh my gosh, a love story. That is amazing.” This causes Misheru ears to turn red as not many people care about her writing.

“I can let you read a bit of it if you want?” She turns her computer to face Kylie and watches with a belated breath.

“It’s pretty good so far… Oh no, it’s five. I have to go. Here let me write this done,” She grabs a pen and napkin and writes a few things down, and gives a smile before she turns around to make her way out of the little coffee shop. “Thank you for the first date, Misheru. I look forward to the second.”

“Wait! This isn’t a date.” But it was too late, Kylie was gone, and she now had her phone number and a little message saying text her some time. She looks around before she stashes the note in her bra. One thought float through her mind. ‘That was the best first date she had in a very long time.’


End file.
